1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cable assembly and manufacturing method of the same for reducing assembly time.
2. Description of Related Arts
The aforementioned parent application discloses a cable assembly. The cable assembly includes an insulative housing with a receiving cavity, a light member mounted on one side of the insulative housing, a light guide member transmitting light from the light member, and a shading member covered the light member and light guide member. Notably, the light guide member, the shading member and the front plug are required to be commonly assembled together to securely retain the light guide member in position with regard to the light member, thus increasing assembling time and labor cost.
An improved cable assembly is desired.